


they don’t love you like I love you

by wincestbros



Category: Supernatural RPF, Walker (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Slut Jared Padalecki, excessive use of the word “babe”, implied Genneel, just canon stuff, mentions to other actors wanting to get into jared’s ass, mild incest kink, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestbros/pseuds/wincestbros
Summary: The Ackles are back in Austin to watch Walker's premiere with the Padaleckis. Later that night, Jared gets a message from his new co-star, Keegan Allen. Jensen should be used by now to have men all over his boy, but he is not."Don’t get him wrong, he couldn’t be prouder to see Jared having his own thing and see it going so well. Seeing that boy grow and turn into the star and executive producer of his own show was amazing to Jensen. Jared is an amazing professional. But Jared also was a serial flirt, and Jensen knows how people fall for him in a second."
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	they don’t love you like I love you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: none of it ever happened. at least not under my watch. but if it happened I would like to see it.
> 
> thanks to my beta. i know i should be finishing the other one.

“ _Wish I could be there to celebrate with you._ ” Was what Danneel had posted on her Instagram to congratulate Genevieve and him for Walker’s premiere. What they didn’t know was that he was going to get home and find the Ackles there. Danneel chatting with Gen taking drinks at the kitchen, Jensen already on his couch and six kids running around. 

Jared was feeling anxious all day, that night it was a big moment. It’s been 15 years since he was on a pilot and this time, he didn’t have Jensen. He had an amazing cast to work with and already considered himself lucky, but what he had years ago at the waiting room of Supernatural only happens one time in a lifetime. So, opening the door and seeing the man there was the best thing that could have happened. 

\- Hey, cowboy. – Was the first thing Jensen said before Jared crushed him on a tight hug. 

\- I missed you so much. – He says, making himself smaller so he can fit into Jensen’s hug. 

Jared goes to give Danneel a kiss, tickles JJ and make funny faces to make the twins laugh before sitting next to Jensen. He spent years being used to see him every day, almost every minute, and now that Jensen had to be away to the mountains it felt like texting wasn’t enough. He could barely keep himself from smiling until his cheeks hurt. 

They all watch the premiere together in the living room, drinking the beer the Ackles brought from their brewery, the girls comfortably spread out on the floor in front on the TV, Danny playing with Gen’s hair, while on the couch, Jensen was playing with his. 

He felt warm inside, and at the end of the pilot they all started clapping. More beers were open, they put the kids to bed and went to the living room to continue talking. 

It’s past 1am, Danneel and Gen asleep cuddling on the big couch when both J’s decide to go outside. Drinking by the side of the Jared’s pool, sitting on the recliner nursing a beer, it’s a quiet warm night and Jared’s eyes are shining as he talks excitedly. 

\- You should’ve seen, Jen. How we all work together, how good they are. I have a good feeling about this, I... – His phone makes a beep interrupting his monologue. He takes a look at it and starts giggling, _giggling_ , at whatever it is. 

Jensen gives it a side eye. – What is it? 

Jared just shakes his head, dismissively. – It’s nothing, it’s just Keegan sending something funny. 

The easy soft smile Jensen had on his face, that smile that magically only shows up when Jared is around, vanishes. Because Jared is typing a reply, he doesn’t see the way Jensen’s jaw flex. He wasn’t used to Jared seeing something or laughing at something without immediately showing it to him, so when he asks an get a “it’s nothing” he can’t help but feel a little uneasy and he was feeling that way a lot lately. 

Don’t get him wrong, he couldn’t be prouder to see Jared having his own thing and see it going so well. Seeing that boy grow and turn into the star and executive producer of his own show was amazing to Jensen. Jared is an amazing professional. But Jared also was a serial flirt, and Jensen knows how people fall for him in a second. 

He cleans his throat before speaking. - So, looks like they’re treating you well. 

Shrugging, Jared nods, still distracted by his phone. By Keegan. – Yeah, they are. 

Lips pressed against the bottle, Jensen eyes are fixed in the pool without actually seeing it anymore, jealousy starting to burn inside his chest. – I bet they’re all over you already. 

That’s what gets Jared’s attention. It wasn’t exactly what Jensen said, but how he said it. His voice dropping low, not so casual anymore, but sharp around the edges. It made the hair on his nape stand up. 

\- What do you mean by that? – Jared’s eyes are on Jensen’s face now, carefully paying attention to his blank expression. 

It’s Jensen’s time to shrugs. - Nothing. 

\- Oh, no. It’s not nothing. – Jared puts his beer on the floor next to his chair with his phone and a message he didn’t finish typing, stands up and with a step and a half he is straddling Jensen’s tights, sitting on the man’s lap. – Tell me right now what are you talking about, Jensen. 

The man under him looks unbothered, as if he didn’t know better. He knows Jensen better than anyone and he could tell something was happening inside of that beautiful head. With slow, controlled moves, Jensen settles his beer down on the ground and puts both hands on Jared’s waist under his shirt. He sighs, eyebrow arching. – Or what? Are you gonna make me? 

He didn’t know what got into Jensen, but it was making him edgy. It’s a weird feeling not knowing what was going on in Jensen’s head, but he was so distracted a few seconds ago he didn’t see it coming. He places his hands on the man’s shoulders and makes sure he can feel his weight sitting on his legs. – Be sure that I’m gonna try. 

Jensen lets out another sigh like he is deep in thoughts and his hands start moving, going up under Jared’s shirt causing a shiver through the boy’s body. Jared is ready to ask what the hell is he thinking, but he lost the track of thoughts as the man goes all the way up and takes Jared’s T-shirt off, throwing it to the side. Wherever is happening looks like is making Jensen horny and Jared feels his body getting on board. Big hands run over his chest as Jensen speaks again. – You’re so big now, aren’t you, babe? 

Jensen is using that voice that makes a grown man like him blush. It Is ridiculous the way he can be reduced to a 20 years old blushy boy only by the way this man talks to him. It’s been like this for the past 15 years. 

\- Jen... 

Jensen interrupts him. - I bet he thinks about you all the time. 

His voice just a whisper as he feeling a thumb over his nipple. He closes his arms around the man’s neck. – Who are you talking about? 

\- _Keegan_ . – And Oh, there it is, Jared recognizes the tone. It’s the same way he says _Amell_. Jensen is jealous. A jealous Jensen could mean a lot of things, but usually it ends with Jared blacking out after an orgasm and being unable to sit straight for a few days. 

He is already feeling the heat pooling lower on his stomach, he wants so see where Jensen will take them. - C’mon, Jen, you know it’s not like that. The boy is engaged. 

\- Oh, ‘the boy’? – Jensen nails press a little too hard on his skin for a moment making him hiss. Jensen’s eyes are almost all black looking at the half moon marks he left on his chest. – It didn’t stop us, back there, did it? Such a pretty boy, engaged to such a pretty girl as Sandy. Sometimes you would answer her calls while your mouth still tasted like my come. You remember when you used to be ‘the boy’? My boy. 

To emphasize, he pushes Jared up to sit right over his cock who is stiffing under his shorts. Jared moans lightly at the contact, his eyes closing. He folds himself almost in half so his forehead can touch Jensen’s. – I still am, baby, you know that. 

\- Are you, Jay? I thought now you were, what did he called you? His “big brother”. - He says, right over Jared’s mouth, their lips touching as he speaks. 

Jared remembers that interview. He was deeply touched that Keegan said that about him but he should have known Jensen would see it too. 

The man continues. - He probably wants you to top him so bad. Is that what you want, babe? You want a pretty boy to put his ass up and face down for you? Is that it? 

Jared is feeling weak. The way Jensen can reduce him into a mess with just words and his husky voice is ridiculous. – You know it’s not, Jen. 

\- I know, baby. – He says, moving his hips up, grinding on Jared’s ass. Jared bites his bottom lip at the feeling of Jensen’s cock, already fully hard, on the crack of his ass. – I can offer you my ass every day and you’ll still choose my cock, won’t you? 

\- Yes, Jen, please. 

God, how could Jensen not be so damn jealous of him? He takes a good look at the man on his lap. Miles and miles of tan skin, his hair chest, the big cock tending his shorts as he grinds his ass down over Jensen’s dick on a slow rhythm. He is gorgeous, but he is his. 

-Look at you, babe. So desperate. I can’t blame them, can I? - Jensen’s hands running over Jared’s strong tights. He gets closer to give the man an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, making him tremble. - Keegan got it wrong but not all of them, do they Jared? All those other man just wanting to pound your little ass raw. - He bites down as he feels the body over him shiver. He knows Jared loves the idea of being desired and it’s no secret he had a thing for blond guys and brunette girls. Yeah, he heard about the “too much chemistry” interview with Lindsey Morgan. Jared is not the type of married man who cheats. But he is a serial flirt, a natural tease. It drives Jensen insane. 

Jared could feel the sweat running down the side of his face and his cock leaking through his boxers. Jensen’s mouth closes over his as a big hand grips his nape. Their kiss is sloppy, is lips and tongues and spit and bites and Jared’s moans. Is Jensen claiming his mouth. It doesn’t last long but is enough to let them breathing heavily. - You know I’m yours, Jensen. - He says between deep breaths. - No one can do me like you do, babe, you know that. 

-Then show me. - Jensen takes his hands out of Jared’s body to open his short just enough so Jared could see his underwear, right where a wet spot was making itself visible to make Jared’s mouth water. - C’mon, Jay, get on your knees and show me. 

As fast as he can, Jared is getting down between Jensen’s legs yanking down the man’s close to his ankles. It’s enough for Jared, is more than enough. Jensen dick is glistening at the pink tip, thick with vein, twitching under his sight. He closes one of his big hands over it, bumping it twice just to see Jensen’s face contorting in pleasure and then he moves forward, closing his lips around the head. 

Jensen will never get enough of it. The vision that is Jared blowing him, is a whole show. He sometimes jokes about how orally fixated Jared is, always with something on his mouth but is in moments like that and he feels how close he is from the truth. Never had Jensen got someone to blow him like they mean it, not like Jared. He closes a hand around the man’s, now short, hair just to have something to hold down as Jared goes up and down on him. 

-God, baby, that’s it. You’re so fucking good. - His toes curls as Jared moans around him, spit already dripping down his chin. Is messy, is desperate and is fucking hot. Jensen can’t imagine letting anyone seeing Jared like this. The thought brings him back to how they got here. - Maybe I should film you like this one day, what you think, babe? Send it to all of them. To Amell, to Keegan, to Momoa, to Chad, to Milo, to Levi... - Each name punctuated by his cock hitting the back of Jared’s throat and he just took it, a tear running down his face. Jensen continued. - And I _definitely_ should send it to Jeffrey. - Just like he suspected it would happen, Jared’s eyes snap up to his, he can’t help a smug smile. - Yeah, babe, you would love it, wouldn’t you? I bet they would love it too. _God_ , Morgan would thank me so much for it. - Jensen notes the moment Jared shoves his hand inside his own shorts to touch himself, the muscles on his arm moving, eyes pressed closed. - Look at you, Jared. Taking my dick so well, getting off on the idea of those man getting hard for you, filling all your holes up. 

Jared honest to God whined like he was in pain, but they both knew better. Jensen was already feeling his orgasm getting close as Jared dripped all over him, taking him deeper like his life depended on it. - Jesus, Jared, your fucking mouth, is like you were made for it. Maybe you are, aren’t you babe? They all can see that on your face, but not Keegan. He can’t see you like I do, he doesn’t know what you need. - Jensen legs were shaking, he was so close to lose it. With the hand at Jared’s nape he pulls him up but the hair, with the other he starts fisting his cock as he talks looking at Jared’s face. Jared’s movement on his own cock also getting more urgent. He looks up at Jensen with his shiny open mouth, big eyes just almost unfocused. - He wants big brother Jared to take care of him so bad, but you know why he can’t Jared? You know why he can’t have you? Because you will always be my baby brother. 

And that’s it, like he knew it would be, he watches Jared’s face contorting painfully as he closes his eyes and comes so hard his whole body shaking, a guttural moan leaving his chest loud enough to be heard in the living room and Jensen can’t hold back anymore. Keeping his eyes on Jared’s pained expression he brings himself to a climax strong enough that his come lands on Jared’s face. It's on his cheek, on his bottom lip and a little drop even lands on his hair. 

Before they can even stop shaking, he pulls Jared up by the arm so the man is sitting on his lap again and they kiss deeply, desperate, reassuring, as they recover from the aftershocks. 

After a few minutes, their body calms down and they break the kiss. There are a thousand things they could say right now, but they don’t need much. They know, like they always did for years, that they’re each other’s. 

Yes, Jared is a flirt, a brat and a tease and he’s was never going to stop being on. And Jensen can’t help but being a possessive jealous motherfucker over his boy. But they belonged together. 

Jared lets a heavy sigh, a satisfied smile on his face. - I don’t know how can you be jealous of someone when after all these years you still make me come like that. 

Jensen laughs lightly now that the tension left his body. He makes room for Jared to lay half of his body and rest the other half over his after they get their clothes back to their places. - I can’t help it, you know that. 

-I know, babe. - He lets a yawn scape when fingers start playing with his hair. 

-We should get up and get clean. 

-I know, just give me a minute or five. 

-Ok. 

-Jen? 

-What? 

-I love you. 

-Love you too, babe. 

The message on Jared’s phone remains half typed for the rest of the night. 

Keegan is a nice guy, he will understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to j2's fanfic world, keegan allen.


End file.
